Armed and Dangerous
by orfaux
Summary: He has to admit, he's been planning this since the moment they met.


_I saw this prompt on Tumblr and didn't think much about it at the time, just "good idea" and "yeah, someone should do that". Then it just wouldn't leave me alone and next thing I knew, this happened. This lovely prompt is the brain child of nikkifuego. Thank you for the idea! I'm not sure if this is what you were looking for but here is my take. What is this prompt in which I speak? Read on to find out._

* * *

"Do you need any help in there, Castle?" She leans up from her reclined position on the bed, listening for a response. None comes. "Castle, you've been in there for like twenty minutes. You're losing me here."

His head pops out, body hidden behind the cracked door. Hair disheveled and eyes serious. "Don't you dare. I'm coming, I promise. It's just... tight."

A smile cracks across her face. "Oh my god, Castle. What are you putting on?"

"Nu-uh." He backs away from the door, shutting it once more. He raises his voice to travel through the wood. "I told you, it's a surprise."

She huffs and leans back against the pillows. Her impatience melting away as her grin returns. She runs her hands along her shirt that he had insisted she keep on. A simple white button up that she would have loved to change out of hours ago. He hadn't even let her take off her shoes, leather brown boots that rise up to just below her knees, her tight jeans tucked into them.

He had cooked her dinner and other than a chaste kiss when he let her in, had kept his distance all night. Not even grazing her hand when he handed her a glass of wine. Odd, for sure.

She'd seen something in his eyes though. The familiar glint of wanting she'd become accustomed to, a bright thing that shone through every time he spoke to her.

And that was another thing, how he spoke to her. His words were warm but laced with a politeness and an almost professional courtesy that sent her mind into overdrive. He was definitely playing at something, but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly.

It was suspicious to say the least, but she would humor him. He had been excited about this surprise all week, bouncing around like a kid on Christmas eve. _"It's all coming together, Kate." _Beyond that, his lips were sealed.

She drums her fingers along her stomach and grins when she hears a muffled curse come from the bathroom.

When the door knob to the bathroom rattles a few seconds later, she sits up in anticipation. She hears him clear his throat and she tries to hide the laugh that rumbles up inside of her.

"Ms. Beckett?"

She shakes her head, trying to angle for a better view. "Castle, what-"

His voice becomes sterner. "Are you Ms. Beckett?"

She rolls her eyes but plays along wearily. "I am Ms. Beckett."

The door opens fully and her eyes widen with a broad grin. Her hands raise up to her mouth in shock as she takes him in.

"I'm going to have to ask you a few questions."

"Oh my god, Castle."

"That's Officer Castle to you, Ma'am." He points to the small, bronze nameplate on his chest that indeed says Castle.

She can't help the stunned laugh that escapes as her eyes travel the length of him. The uniform is indeed tight. There's a small smirk that plays on his face that he valiantly tries to hide beneath the facade of the stern part he plays.

From the dark blue hat that sits on his head to the black boots he wears, it's incredibly accurate. His hands sit on his hips and the shirt pulls tight across his chest. Ivory buttons stand out against the dark blue short-sleeve button up that hugs around his biceps in a very flattering manner. The shirt is almost certainly tailored and disappears beneath a black leather belt with a bright orange watergun tucked into the holster. She grins as her eyes continue to roam past the various items clipped to it, all standard issue by the NYPD, (save the watergun of course). Then her eyes move to the pants that fit him like a glove in the best of ways. They pull across the front of him tightly, pinching in at the waist, hugging every inch of him. The very noticeable bulge between his pockets catches her attention for a second too long and he clears his throat directing her eyes to his, caught.

Oh, he's so self-satisfied. Her stunned mind says the first thing that comes out. "Are you wearing a vest?"

He takes a step towards her, confident and looking around in suspicion. He pats the watergun at his side without missing a beat. "They assured me it wouldn't be necessary, but you never can be too careful."

She shakes her head, still racked with disbelief. "Oh my god."

He ignores her and continues his obvious observations of the room. "Do you mind if I take a look around?"

She shakes her head watching him, tucking her grin beneath the fist at her mouth. "By all means."

He opens the drawer to his right and turns to investigate.

She nearly chokes when he turns around, sending her into a bit of a coughing fit. The pants are _definitely _tailored. Pulled tight against ass leaving nothing to the imagination. The dark fabric accentuating the curve of his finer assets.

"Are you okay, Ms. Beckett?"

She grins as she recovers and nods, eyes not even shying away from the back of him.

"A-ha, just as I suspected." He removes the baton at his waist and flips it down by his side strongly. The loud sound of it lengthening startling her from her admiring. He raises it to the drawer and pulls out a gun similar to the one strapped to his own waist from the drawer. He directs the baton through the trigger hole and raises it up for her to see. "Tsk, tsk. A nine-millimeter. Exactly the same gun that killed the late Mr. Milton. I afraid I'm going to have to take you down to the station."

"Officer Castle-" His eyes brighten at her addressing him properly. "-It's not mine, I swear."

He sets the gun down on the top of the drawers and takes a step towards her, surprisingly intimidating. "I've heard it all before. Now, I'm going to have to search you before I take you in."

"Oh are you now?" she asks innocently.

He nods tightly. "'Fraid so. Now lay face down on the bed with your hands clasped behind your head."

Her eyes meet his, a small smile on her face but his never breaking character. She nods once and stretches out on the bed, following orders and rolling over to her stomach, face against the pillow as she raises her hands to her head.

"Very good."

She feels the bed shift as he places his knees on the edge, bringing his hands to her ankles and spreading her legs apart.

"Sorry, Ma'am. Protocol."

She laughs a bit in the pillow. "Um hm."

His hands start patting down her boot and sliding slowly up the leather on her calf, trailing back down along the zipper. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to remove these. For my own safety and yours."

She feels the zipper descending as he carefully pulls it down the length of her leg, stopping at the ankle. He removes one boot and then the other, hands meticulously searching her ankles and calves for weapons.

"I assure you Officer Castle, I'm not armed."

"Can't just take your word for that now can I, Ms. Beckett?"

His hand circles her bare ankle and then slips underneath her jeans grazing along her leg.

"Guess not," she says with a grin against the pillow.

He does the same on the other leg, firm hands sliding up and around her leg and ankle.

The bed shifts more as he moves closer. Sliding himself further onto the bed, hands trailing along her legs during the journey. He stops at the vee of her legs, pulling his knee firm against her with enough force that she huffs out a breath.

She laughs on her heavy exhale. "Protocol?"

"Of course." He moves his knee against her, hands still roaming under the pretense of searching for a weapon. Raising over the high curve of her ass, moving her shirt up and fingers inspecting the curve of her waistband. "Never can be too careful in this field."

She bites her lip. "Um hm."

His hands move up her back, stopping at the raised lines of her bra strap. Diligent hands follow the strap to either side of her, sliding beneath her body and fingers diving between her and the bed, thumbs brushing the side of her breasts. As fast as they come, they go, falling down her sides and then back up to her armpits. The touch causes her to wriggle a bit and Officer Castle immediately reaches for her hands, pinning them to her head and swinging his knee from between her legs to the other side, straddling her and effectively sitting atop her ass, pinning her to the bed.

"I knew you'd be a fighter."

She huffs out a laugh. "It tickled."

He reaches for his side. "Better put these on just in case."

She hears the metal of the cuffs hitting together. "Cas- Officer Castle," she corrects, "Those won't be necessary." She pushes her butt up against him with a smirk. "I can feel your gun just fine. I won't resist anymore."

Castle breaks character to lift a corner of his mouth up in a grin. "Alright, I'll give you one more chance." He sits back on her thighs and surprises her with a thrust against the inner vee of her legs, stopping with a firm grind against her body, air leaving her with a gasp. "But no more funny business."

A little breathless she's embarrassed to admit, she lets out a short, "Promise."

Satisfied, he takes his hands back up to her arms and follows the path up to her hands, leaning his weight firmly against her ass. Trails his arms back down and over her shoulders, fingers grazing her collarbone and then lower along the tops of her breasts.

Sitting atop her, his hands curve back over her shoulders and fall flat against her back, resting.

"Satisfied?"

"Not even close." His hands fall down to her waist and curl alongside her hips. He lifts off of her long enough to pull her hips a little roughly in the air, her adjusting her own weight to her knees to compensate.

"Very good," he commends lowly, arousal licking his voice.

As if his voice wasn't enough to tip her off, she knows exactly how much he is enjoying this when he aligns his weight against the back curve between her legs. His hands curve along her waist and meet at the middle deftly unbuttoning her jeans and proceeding to run his hands between the waistband and her skin around and back up to her lower back.

One hand rests firmly there, palm pressing against the top of her ass. He leans over her, the bill of his hat brushing alongside her cheek. "Where oh where are you hiding that weapon, Ms. Beckett?"

She roughly exhales, pressing her hips back firmer against him. "Who says I have a weapon?"

He laughs, lips brushing against her ear. "I've read your file. Armed and dangerous. And trust me-" His voice lowers suggestively. "I won't stop until I find it."

His left hand curves below her raised hips and cups her through her jeans. His eyes meet hers as they widen in surprise. He grins. "Am I getting close?"

"Um hm," she lets out.

He leans back hands trailing back to her hips, long fingers brushing along her middle. He pulls her hips roughly into him, erection firmly pressing against exactly where she wants him.

She huffs out a little moan. "Castle, I'm going to kill you."

He pushes against her once more. "Ms. Beckett, surely you know threatening an officer of the law is a punishable offense."

Her voice is strained and breathless. "Oh, you've waited all night to say that one."

He grins as his hands slide down to the front of her, pressing against her tightly and pulling her harder against him. "Oh yes, definitely a punishable offense."

His fingers rotate against her and she can't help but lose her hold a little to sink onto his hands further. "God, Castle."

His hand quickly disappears from her and she grunts her annoyance. It returns however, pulling down her zipper and sliding quickly inside her pants.

"That's Officer Castle to you." His hands slides inside her underwear and curls into her tightly. The loud smack of wetness of his plundering fingers causing both of them to groan.

She fights her breathing to remain normal. "Where exactly do you think I have this weapon?"

His fingers trail down and slides along her arousal. Slipping into her with ease. "Like I said, never can be too careful." His palm presses against her clit and she presses her body further into it.

She feels him straining against his pants and almost feels bad. They were so tight to begin with, surely he's about to burst out of them now. "Your pants-" she starts, feeling the lines of her mind starting to fuzz out and starts to move her hands from her head.

His hand on her hip raises up to clasp hers tightly back in place, keeping them still. He leans over her, grinding his body against her. "You let me worry about my pants."

Her body sags into his hand pressing against him searching for friction as his palm keeps her body off of the bed.

With the pretense nearly gone, he thrusts against her and his own fingers with a low grunt.

"Please..." she says as his hand slides down her back. He rests against her and it's quiet for a moment.

She feels his hand sliding along the center of her ass and finally hears the zipper on his pants. She sighs in relief.

"Castle-"

He clears his throat and she can feel the moment his pulls himself from his pants. "Officer Castle," he corrects.

She manages a laugh as she feels his hand moving against her ass as he strokes himself. "_Really?"_

"Really, Ms. Beckett."

His fingers slide out from her and trail up to where his palm once was. His hand stills and he leans down, grunting against her ear. "I could get in a lot of trouble for this, you know."

His fingers move in tighter circles below and her eyes flutter shut. "Yeah?"

His teeth graze along her jaw and he feels her body tighten beneath him. "That's right."

She moves her head to try and capture his lips but he moves to the base of her neck, warm lips sucking and lathing her skin as she presses herself further against his fingers.

She pants out something that she supposes was the beginnings of words she has now forgotten as he moves more furiously against her. His other hand moves back to himself firm against her ass.

She feels her body curling in on itself and her hands finally move back and grasp for him behind her. They find his head and throw the hat from his head, fingers threading through his hair tightly as she directs his face to hers. She moans as she finally lets go, moving her hips against his hands and mouth messily searching for his. His hot breaths lap against her face as he finally finds her mouth, pressing his head firm against the bed beside her and kissing her hotly, her lips falling open as she rides his hand without abandon, watching his broad smile as she gasps against him.

When her body sags tiredly against his hand, he wastes no time pulling his hand out of her pants and pulling furiously against her waistband.

She finds her voice and grunts out, "That better have been your watergun leaking against my hip, Castle."

He lets out a surprised laugh and reaches for his own hip, removing the gun and pulling it in front of both of their faces. The water leaking from the gun sliding down his forearm. He grins. "Sorry."

She laughs as he tosses it off the bed and then returns to the task of removing her pants.

Her own hands leave his head and slide beneath her, panting as she pushes against the open waistband, raising her body from the bed and using all the strength she has left to assist him. "Get these off."

"I'm trying. Your pants are tight if you haven't noticed."

"You're one to talk."

Castle huffs. "Tell me about it."

With the angle not helping, Castle takes a calming breath and then rises to his knees above her, both hands grabbing the waistband above her ass and pulling them off of her desperately. Despite the fury in which both of them work, the tightness of the jeans reveal the skin of her slowly. His mouth falling down against the soft skin of her ass, teeth biting and lapping the newly revealed skin.

"Castle-" It comes out somewhere between annoyance and a beg. His mouth never leaving the soft curve of her ass. He just grins against her.

When the pants finally break past her hips, he lifts his head to move his legs to either side of her, pulling them midway down her thighs. His mouth returns to her ass, trailing lazily down her to the back of her thigh, his forehead resting against her. Warm breaths streaming directly between her legs hitting her squarely in her center.

She feels him hard against her leg and stirs for him once more. She groans.

The sound pushes him back into action, leaving a biting kiss at the crease of her thigh and then moving to pull her pants down her legs, his own body falling down hers as he pulls them past her ankles and tosses them in a heap on the floor. She raises herself up on her elbow, looking at him through a curtain of hair. His erection almost comically sticking through the open zipper on his pants, button still clasped above and belt firmly in place.

As he kicks off his own boots, his hand falls down to himself. It's almost a promise for himself and her, just a glancing touch and then he unbuckles the belt and his own pants are unbuttoned and he kicks them free.

He grins at her, hair sticking up and shirt slightly skewed but still in place. The bronze Castle name-tag catching a bit of light and shining in the bright room. The shirttails fall to the tops of his thighs and she watches as he looks her over. Pants-less and ass still in the air, he looks at her as if he's never seen a better sight. It makes her grin as she waits for him.

He finally crawls up the back of her, hands marking the journey along her legs. Reaching his destination, he palms at her ass and then like before, raises her hips off of the bed and aligns himself to her center.

"Seems we have a score to settle here."

"Never did find a weapon, Officer."

He grins and presses into her slightly. Her grin wavering as a small whimper falls from her mouth.

He slowly pushes himself forward, hands tight on her hips, keeping her in place. She presses her face tight against the bed as he pulls her back against him slowly, sliding into her and hands pinching tight at her waist. She pushes against him harder, feels him filling her from his position behind her. He pulls out slightly and then pushes harder into the space he had just filled. A heavy breath pushes through her and escapes from her mouth.

He pulls out slightly and pushes back in, her face sliding against the bed with the motion. Her elbows and knees push against the bed and lift her higher and into him more firmly, head hanging between her shoulders. One of his hands travels to the space between her raised shoulder blades.

Her insides pulse around him and an urge to rush overwhelms him and he thrusts a few times against her, groaning at the sensation as he slides against the slick walls inside of her. He pushes forward, till the skin on his stomach brushes her ass, and stills himself. A heavy pant falls from his lips and she pushes hard back against his stomach. Spurred on, he pulls out halfway and then pushes against her fully once more. Her insides already starting to pull him in deeper, each motion becoming harder as she gasps below him. Pulling her as tight against him as he can, his hands find her center and glide along the front of her gently, resting only when the reach where they are joined. He moves gently and pushes slowly back in, the feel of them against his hand too much and he repeats the action. Moving slower than before, despite both bodies begging for more.

She pushes furiously against him, desperate for a rhythm, but he takes his time, alternating long, firm strokes with small gentle ones.

His hands slide back to her bare hips and the liquid that coats them spreads on her skin. He pulls completely out of her, an audible thing that nearly echoes in the room. She pushes back trying to find him once more, but his hand on her hip and other reaching up for her shoulder, flips her over before she can find what she's looking for. Stunned by the motion, she reaches her hands up for him, grabbing his neck and pulling his lips down to hers.

He realigns their bodies and she pushes a gasp into his mouth as he pushes into her again. The hands on his neck fall down to the buttons on his shirt, even as he picks up his rhythm against her. His mouth messy against hers as he curls his arms beneath hers, pressing down on her shoulders as he fights his way deeper into her.

Her fingers clumsily manage to undo a few buttons as she fights to feel his skin above her. When she pulls open the shirt, the bright white lettering of "Writer" reads from across his chest. Her laugh turns into a long groan as he pulls out of her and pushes back in with a fumbling smile.

Her knees rise up, bracketing his hips, skin brushing along skin with each purposeful move of his hips.

"No sense - in buying - another - one," he pushes out in rhythm of his motions.

She squirms beneath him, the smile falling from her face as her eyes roll back in pleasure.

His motions speed up and her breathing gets choppy as the firm slide of his body tortures hers on each retreat and return. Her hands slide through the partly opened shirt grasping at the bare skin of his waist below the vest. Their mouths part as he groans with each quick movement against her. His hand trails between them and fingers attach to her furiously. Rotating and curling against her with desperation as his body fights to hold on.

Her forehead slams against the kevlar on his chest and her hands draw up his back and hug tight against his shoulders as she feels her own body cresting against his. He slows his motions, quality winning out over quantity. Each thrust hitting her deep and the feel of her grasping at him tightly almost overwhelms her as much as the fingers of him clumsily sweeping over her, coaxing her break.

She lets go and feels him swelling between the muscles clenching at him. Her orgasm triggering his, an intense thing that pushes him tight inside of her, shared gasps reaching desperately for the air between them. Her fingers dig into his shoulders as he pushes himself ever closer to her and she curls into him further, feet pressing hard against the bed.

A warmth between them suddenly pushing the white noise into their ears as they settle against each other. His mouth trails down her face, finding her lips waiting. A deep kiss between them as their bodies thrum with the aftertaste of relief.

Heavy breaths interrupt the kiss and his head falls to the pillow beside her. Her eyes following his movements, a soft smile on her face.

The silence lives between them, his eyes fluttering against the pillow. Hands still grasping her tightly, his thumbs brush at her hips. She watches as his eyes open to hers, a sweet smile, and then closes them briefly again.

She speaks softly, breaking the moment. "Okay, I'm never allowing you to do a body search on a suspect, _ever."_

He laughs, eyes opening to her once more. "I thought I did a pretty good job."

She grins. "Usually multiple orgasms are not included in the deal."

"Damn, I knew that seemed suspicious when I was doing my research."

She rubs her finger along his cheekbone and up to the ridge of his ear. "Eh, I didn't mind. But for future reference..."

He smirks. "Good to know."

The silence returns, his breathing starting to calm and hers brushes slightly over his face. Her fingers trace the vest on his chest. The lettering there. Moves back up to his face, trailing over his lips and to his cheeks as his eyes open once more.

"You look good in a uniform."

He fixes his gaze to her with a smile. "So do you."

She grins. "Where'd you get it?"

"Let's just say, I know a guy."

She startles for a moment. Eyes a little frightened. "Not Espo or-"

Castle cuts her off. "Third party. No one who will ever see us again I assure you."

Her eyes dip down to his shirt and her fingers play with the bronze name-tag there. She tries for nonchalance. "So, do you get to keep it?"

He grins. "Yep."

She can't hide the light that brightens in her eyes when she responds, _"Good."_


End file.
